Dizzy on Dreams
by DanRider007
Summary: This is my first try at an M-rated romance story. It's inspired by the Fall Out Boy song, Uma Thurman.


**I in no way own the cartoon series known as 'Star Vs The Forces of Evil', nor do I own any of its characters. It belongs to the animators of The Walt Disney Company.**

 **Hello fellow readers. I'm back with another story! I'm going to try my hand at M-rated romance.**

 **This will be a one-shot ( a single chapter ).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Note: This is based on the Fall Out Boy song, Uma Thurman.**

* * *

 **Dizzy on Dreams**

* * *

The deep moans of a female echoed throughout the area.

It mixed with the creaks and groans of a mattress, and the rhythmic sound of flesh against flesh.

The stench of expensive perfume mixed with sweat was the sweetest thing that had ever graced the boy's nostrils.

As their lovemaking session continued, the two chorused one final, mighty moan before collapsing on the cherry colored bedspread.

Breathing heavily, the young lovers looked into each other's eyes before sharing one final passionate kiss, and wrapping their arms around each other lovingly.

There they rested, holding each other close until the first streaks of sunshine made their way through the window of the bedroom.

* * *

 **~~~{Wicked Awesome Transition}~~~**

* * *

Slowly but surely, the area was illuminated by the majestic glow of the morning sun. The brunette, woken up from his blissful slumber from the morning streaks of sunshine, rose slowly from the bed, releasing a long, satisfying yawn.

It took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light entering the room.

He looked around, and found that he was not in his own bedroom.

Recalling the events of the previous night, the young man's face was graced with a wide smile. A smile so bright, it rivaled the very light that was dancing around the beautiful pink colored room.

He looked down at his lover's sleeping form. She looked like an angel in the majestic glow. Beautiful, and elegant, even in her slumber. It only made him wonder how a normal boy like him had managed to keep her for so long.

She was, after all, a princess. He was but a young man from the suburban town of Echo Creek.

His attempt to leave the bed, so that he could get cleaned up and get ready for the day, had failed. Just as he planted a single foot on the floor, he felt something pulling him back.

His lover had grabbed his arm, and wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"You leave when I tell you to, Diaz." The voice of the young woman was an angelic hymn to his ears.

Without a single word or act of protest, he slipped back into the covers of the bed, and hugged his lover close, the smile never leaving his face as he closed his eyes, and drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **~~~{Wicked Awesome Transition}~~~**

* * *

"This isn't negotiable, Diaz." echoed the voice of the young blonde.

The two were in the bedroom of the young man, holding each other close.

"But Star-" the brunette was cut off by the blonde crashing her lips against his.

He wanted to lay down, relax, and simply be close to her.

She wanted something more.

"Shut it and do what I say, Marco." her voice was firm, yet gentle.

The boy realized he had no choice in the matter.

And so they continued their heated session. Kissing turned to a full make-out session, which soon turned to a passionate session of blissful lovemaking.

The young blonde moaned the name of her partner, clawing at his back, leaving streaks of red that would surely be visible for the a long time. The rhythm of flesh against flesh only made her want him more and more.

She let out a mighty moan, collapsing on top of her lover.

* * *

 **~~~{Wicked Awesome Transition}~~~**

* * *

"Why won't you listen to what I have to say, Star?" the brunette asked, flailing his arms for emphasis.

He was not angry. No, he would never be angry at his lover.

He was simply frustrated.

The blonde known as Star Butterfly merely shrugged her shoulders, before smirking.

"Meh, so I don't like doing what you say. What're you going to do about it, Diaz?" she asked, her voice slightly flirty, and mischievous.

"I...um...I'll..." the young man was at a loss for words.

What WAS he going to do?

The response, or rather, lack thereof, only made the girl's smirk even wider.

"You need to know who's the dominant one here, Diaz." she stated, the evil smile not leaving her face.

"Hey! I'm the d-d-dominant one here!" his voice came out an octave higher, and he stuttered.

Star then pushed him onto the bed.

"S-Star? Please don't kill me! I swear I-" he was cut off by her lips crashing against his.

The boy felt like electricity was flowing through him. He immediately attempted to hug the girl close, only for her to pull away, and for him to let out a barely audible whimper.

"Looks like you've figured it out, Marco." the blonde said, her voice soft, yet demanding.

The boy was breathing heavily, his eyes focused on the girl and nothing else.

The night was filled with the moans of the two lovers, and as they finished, and rested on Marco's bed, one last thought went through the boy's head before he fell into blissful slumber.

'I wouldn't want to have it any other way, my love.'

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I know it isn't that great, but It's my first time writing an M-rated fanfiction, so I've gotta start somewhere right?**

 **If you liked it though, I would appreciate it if you gave me your support!**

 **If you have any advice, or anything to say to me that would help me improve, then don't be afraid to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Oh, by the way, if you guys didn't know, in the Fall Out Boy song 'Uma Thurman', Patrick is singing about a girl who is dominant in their relationship, and the fact that she's dominant makes him love her more.**

 **The reason he says "she wants to dance like Uma Thurman" is because he is referencing a character from the movie Kill Bill. The character is played by Uma Thurman, and in one scene, she was dancing with someone, and she was leading.**

 **Fall Out Boy has some very weird metaphors, I know, but they are a great band.**


End file.
